


Remember

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), Gen, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon's Grandfather - Freeform, Post-IT (2017), Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Promise, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Mike makes a promise with his dying grandfather.
Kudos: 2





	Remember

“I didn’t want you to remember, I wanted you to forget.” Mike’s grandfather weakly touched his grandson’s arm, giving it a squeeze with the little strength that he had.

This was the most Mike had ever cried. His grandfather, the only family member that he had left, was dying. Mike recalled the memories of his parents that he never wanted to forget. That’s what happened when one left this town. A year ago, all of the members of The Losers Club left Derry to explore their dreams. Having taken Ben’s research on the events that happened in Derry, Mike had to stay to see if IT would ever return. And then to make the group return. Somehow.

“Forgetting is horrible! That’s not what I’m going to do!” Mike shook his head, the tears falling from his eyes.

Barely having the energy to turn his head, Mike’s grandfather still recognized him. It didn’t matter how tough he was on him. Mike still loved him. He only wanted what was best for him. And he kept him safe.

“Mike, please, you have to leave Derry,” he uttered in a serious tone, his voice falling each time he tried to open his mouth and speak. It was too much of an effort. “Promise me, you will get out of here.”

Nodding his head in affirmation, Mike looked at the picture of his smiling parents in the photo album that he brought along. He wished that he could have known them. What would his life have been like if they weren’t killed in that fire? Most likely move out of Derry. Not everyone in this town was accepting of him. That’s one reason why Mike wanted to leave. He wanted to see the world. Except, he had to put that aside… for twenty-one more years.

“I promise, Grandpa.” A promise was a promise. Some day, Mike said to himself as he held his grandfather’s hand, watching him sleep.


End file.
